Love Story
by Amythista
Summary: Songfic. Hermione ponders over why Harry Potter looks so familiar. Then a flashback starts...


I have Romeo & Juliet on my mind. "Love Story" is stuck in my head. I am reading Harry Potter fanfiction. Let's see what my mind comes up with.

I. DO. NOT. OWN. I know. Okay? *sniff*

Yes. I switch persons. And I'm not entirely familiar with the plotline of Romeo & Juliet, so if I get something wrong, I'll say it's AU and you can tell me the mistake in a review. Thanks!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**We were both young when I first saw you,**_

An eleven (nearly twelve, as she reminded her parents) year old Hermione peeked into the compartment and nearly gasped when she saw _him, _just sitting there, in awe of this new world he had been thrown into. Why did that messy black hair look like she saw it every day? Why did that sparkle in his eyes make her want to laugh at a long-forgotten memory? Why did Harry Potter look so...so... Her mouth got ahead of her, as always, and as she left the compartment only two minutes later she could tell that the orange-haired one, what's-his-name Reggie, Rupert..._Ronald, _didn't like her. Since Harry was hanging onto him for some reason, Hermione could only assume that Harry was to be her enemy. She hoped she was wrong, if only to find out why he looked so...familiar...

_**  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts...**_

Her mind was going into overdrive. Once she sat back down in my own empty compartment, she closed my eyes, and...

...what was it? A hallucination? A dream? Or maybe a flashback? No...?

_**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**_

She wasn't sure why she was here. Sure, to get married. Why did she have to be in this situation? She glared at the air, sizzling in the summer heat, making the usually cool night air hot on her heavy dress.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,**_

_Mother has certainly outdone herself yet again. _Socially ambitious women were strewn everywhere, chatting about anything and everything, as she was forced to dance with the ugliest, richest men in the city. Ugh.

_**See you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, **_

_Hello, what's this? _A Montague? What on Earth? She excused herself from the disappointed man and nearly bumped into the Montague. He smiled down at her, and she felt dizzy, lost in the greeness of his eyes...

"Hello, miss."

_**Little did I know...**_

They danced, talking, taking in one another, and they both knew they had to see one another again.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

She woke up to hear a _ping _against her window. She scrambled out of bed and hurried onto her balcony, looking down upon the smiling face of-

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo!"

_**And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"**_

They knew it was forbidden. He had hoped to get a glimpse of her, yet the guards came rushing out to "greet" him, Lord Capulet standing in the backround, shouting that he shall stay away from his daughter. But he knew he never could.

_**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go,**_

He escaped, only to find a shaking, sobbing Juliet on the staircase.

"Don't leave me," she whispered as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I never will. I swear to thee."

_**And I said,**_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes...

"Romeo," she said, her eyes gleaming, "We must escape. Thou knowest we must. We shall be happy. No feud, no secret meetings, just thou and I."

"Juliet..."

"It's our love story, Romeo. Please say yes."

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**_

"Romeo?" she called softly. A rustle from the bushes sent her spinning around.

"Juliet!" he cried. She put a finger to his lips. "Love, we would die if they were to know."

"I know. Oh, Juliet, canst we do nothing?"

"Shh. Thou shouldst not speak of our barrier as of yet. Let us concentrate on what we have, for now."_**  
**_

_**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while...**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

"Thy father detests me." he says, later. She nods.

"The houses of Montague and Capulet will detest one another forever. But not for us, Romeo. We will live and love and we will bring them together."

Her eyes are determined. She leans in and kisses him, if only to forget.

"Thou shall never leave me, willst thou?"

"Nay, Juliet. My love for thee is eternal." She rewards him with another kiss.

_**  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, **_

_**And I said,**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes...**_

"We must escape. Just thou and I. Please, Romeo..."

"Juliet, how...?

"Thou willst be my prince, as I'll be thy princess. Our love story, remember? Please, love, say yes."

A few nights later, he throws a usual pebble, and she bursts out of the balcony and softly tells him:

_**"Romeo, save me! They try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real**_..."

He stares up at her as she explains that she's engaged.  
"_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_."  
"Thou shouldst give more thought to my idea. Please Romeo, just say-"

"I'll try, Juliet. For thee."

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes.**_

The wedding day was closer and closer, and she sat on her balcony all day, worried. Where was he? The maids flitted around, preparing, as she sat outside in the peaceful air, staring at the spot where her love always was. Time was running out.

_**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around,  
My faith in you is fading..**_

She took a walk one day, and spotted _him_ past town.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town,**_

He was staring at something in his hand. She ran ahead of her maid, and didn't stop until she was right in front of him, talking a mile a minute.

_**And I said,**_

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come,  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,

"Romeo, where havest thou been? I have been alone, waiting for thee, and thoust have never come! Oh, Romeo, is this in my head? My mind is spinning, I'm not sure as what to think-" but she was cut off the the shining of a ring and his smiling eyes.

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,**_

And said,

"_**Marry me, Juliet**_. Thou willst never be alone again. I love thee, Juliet, with all my heart, and I have never felt like this before. I spoke to thy father, he's feeling the same way, but he wants to make thou happy. It's our love story, remember? Juliet, please say-"

"_**Yes**_!"

Pain.

Pain was what woke Hermione up from her flashback. Oh no. No no no.

She knew how their story ended. Did that mean...?

_**You'll never have to be alone.**_

Flash foward four years. He smiled at her before proclaiming:

_**I love you and that's all I really know.**_

Sixth year.

"Hermione, once we graduate, would you marry me?"

"Harry, we're only sixteen. How could we...Voldemort...!"

_**We're dead if they knew...**_

And she was jerked back. "I'll marry thee. I mean, thou. I mean, yes!"

He ignores the language as she kisses him with all her might.

_**I talked to your dad, **_

They're not formally engaged until Harry speaks with her father the summer before seventh year, as she paces restlessly outside, waiting to know if they would be married, if her father knew they were going to save the world with her love and the orange-haired boy trying to get their photographs to move.

He emerges, smiling.

_**...go pick out a white dress.**_

One night in the tent she lies across from him, on the opposite bunk bed, as Ron snores beneath him.

"Romeo?"

He smiles. "Juliet."

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

Their eyes connect once the troll is out, Ron pulling his wand out, and memories swirl in their confused minds.

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well...?


End file.
